Wireless access networks, such as cellular networks, enable mobile devices to wirelessly access information. Consumers increasingly rely upon cellular telephones and other wireless devices for continual access to information. However, limited coverage areas and overloaded networks may limit consumers' wireless access to information. Distance and terrain can affect the wireless signal and the number of access points may be limited resulting in gaps in the service area, especially in isolated areas. Additionally, when a large number of people gather at popular events, such as sporting events or concerts, overloaded access points can result in performance degradation and potential loss of communication performance. Natural and man-made disasters can also simultaneously reduce the number and increase the demand for functioning access points.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.